Soldier's Girl
by DarkWriterXX94
Summary: Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli serves in the US army. She loves her job and fights for her country with pride. But what will she do when her dedication is questioned and her secret relationship with Maura comes to light? Rizzles Au Topic of Don't ask Don't tell.
1. Letters Home

I am in no way an expert on the US army but I tried to make this story as accurate as possible when it comes to military court, the "Don't ask don't tell" policy and Army ranking. If I've made any mistakes or you feel if something is off don't be afraid to message me with the correction. This is a crossover between Rizzoli and Isles, Law and Order and Law and Order Svu. Another note, this story swaps between present day and flashbacks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Letters home.<p>

Jane sat at the table right across from the members of the court martial awaiting for the trial to start. Although her military defense lawyer, Colonel Lindsey Porter, advised her against it, she couldn't help but being nervous. Her hands were sweating and she found herself constantly wiping them on her pants.

"If addressed you are to answer formally. That means yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am, no ma'am. Understand Rizzoli?" Porter explains.

"Yes sir." Jane once again wiped the sweat off her hands as she watched General Wilson walk into the room and take his seat in the middle of three other army officials.

"This board has been convened for the purpose of considering the pertinent facts relating to the case of lieutenant colonel Jane Rizzoli who's being processed for administrative separation by reason of homosexual conduct under the provisions of AR135-175 paragraph 2 dash 12g. This board will make a recommendation with respect to final action of retention, separation or suspension. This board is not bound by any forms of rules of evidence. The board's decision will be based on the preponderance of evidence presented. Lieutenant Rizzoli, do you have any questions regarding your rights and procedures before this board?"

"No sir" For a moment, Jane could have sworn that the General regarded her with a moment of sympathy before a frown once again made its way onto his face.

"Well then we shall begin. Colonel Porter, you may begin with opening statements."

"Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli is an exemplary soldier. She served with distinction in Iraq. She has a Silver Star medal, a Bronze Star medal with V for valor, and 2 army commendation medals, along with a joint services commendation medal. There can be no debating lieutenant Rizzoli's courage and commitment to military service. Thank You." Porter took his seat.

Colonel Lee Johnson stood up, "The military code of conduct is very clear. Rules are in place to maintain good order and discipline. Our job here is to enforce those rules. It has been alleged that Lieutenant Rizzoli has committed acts of homosexual conduct and should the evidence presented to you here today support those findings the government will recommend Lieutenant Rizzoli be separated from duty from the United States Army. Thank You"

As Jane sat listening intently, her mind drifted back and forth between the court room and to the woman that put her in this situation in the first place. Maura.

* * *

><p>1 Month Before. Baghdad, Iraq<p>

"Janie, you got another letter. How come you get so much mail and I don't?" Frankie asks handing over a sealed white envelope.

"Because no one loves you." She answered laughing out loud.

"Yeah, yeah, but if that's from Ma, let me know if she says anything about me." Jane watched her younger brother exit the tent before opening the letter with the name Frank Rizzoli written on the outside in neat cursive. She and Maura had agreed that whenever she wrote that she would have it sent to Frankie in case it was read beforehand. Slipping the folded piece of paper out of the envelope she held it to her nose. It still smelled of Maura.

_ J,_

_ I know we agreed we would only write every few months in order to be discreet but I miss you. In fact everyone here misses you, and Frankie. I knew before you left that it would be hard but sleeping alone gets harder and harder the more you're gone. When does your tour finish? You probably told me several times but I tend to forget things when I'm scared. I'm scared Jane. What if you don't come home this time? I know you told me several times not to think about it but I must think realistically, too. You're the love of my life and ever since we declared our love for each other you're all I can think about. With you not being here, my heart aches._

_I want you to always remember that you are the source of love in my life. I'm so glad I have you to share my life with. You make me so complete, it's beyond words. In my eyes you are the greatest. I love you more than words could ever express and I want you to keep my love with you no matter how far apart we are, or how long it might take for you to come back home._

_Please always keep in mind that you have me back in Boston, waiting for you, loving you beyond belief and thinking of you every second until your return. _

_ M._

"Another letter?" Olivia asks taking a seat on the bed. Still looking down at the letter, Jane shook her head in the affirmative, "Yeah, it was from Maura. She misses me, a lot."

"I know what you mean, I talked to Alex a few days ago, and although she didn't say it I could feel that she wants me to come home. Look at it this way, in a few months you'll be back home and then you'll be back with her."

"I hope so." Olivia patted her friend on the back for reassurance but the smile on her face was quickly replaced at the site of two Army officers entering the tent.

"Are you Lieutenant Jane Rizzoli?" The taller one asked.

"Yes." She responded standing up.

"We need to speak to you regarding a serious problem. Please come with us." The shorter and much older one said.

"What's this all about?" Olivia asked defensively as she too stood up.

"This does not concern you Lt. Benson. Lt Rizzoli, that was not a request, it was an order. We'd like to discuss that in a more formal setting." Jane looked at Olivia just as confused as she was.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this about." Normally Jane wouldn't dare disrespect a superior officer but she knew she had done nothing wrong that warranted this level of treatment.

"Do you know a Ms. Maura Isles?" Jane felt as if all the blood drained out of her face at the mention of her girlfriend's name. No one knew of her except Frankie and Olivia but definitely not the two in front of her. Feeling as if she was in serious trouble she followed the two out of the tent mouthing for Olivia to tell Frankie.

* * *

><p>What do you think so far? Are you interested in this type of AU. If you are, leave a review saying you hate it, love it, whatever.<p> 


	2. They Know

I know it's been a while since I first published this story but I'm trying to find my place again. I sat for hours taking my time with this story and letting the creativity come at its own pace. I don't know if any of you remember Abigail Sherman from the season 2 premier but she was a PFC (Private First Class) and I thought I should incorporate her in some way into the story because she was in the military. I hope you all like it and if not don't hesitate to tell me you hate it. I hope you all can keep up with the flashbacks in this chapter. Present day is the trial and the flashbacks are the days leading up to the trial.

***Note: Jane is a first lieutenant.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: They Know<p>

"State your name, please." Colonel Johnson instructs, his voice crisp lacking any emotion.

"Private First Class Abigail Sherman." She looks over at Jane as she speaks her name, a smile escaping for a slight moment. Jane looks at her in admiration at how confident she is in such a scary situation. One slip up and both of their livelihoods would be gone.

"How long have you served in the United States Army?" there's that emotionless voice again, cold, hard.

"This will be my second tour, Colonel."

"Now you testified Lieutenant Rizzoli was your commanding officer in Iraq, would you please characterize her as a commanding officer?"

"When I first arrived here from my small town in Iowa, she was the only one that was nice to me-"

"Private, the question was to characterize her as a commanding officer, nothing more."

"I understand that but part of being a commanding officer is how well you manage those under you. How well they trust you. Jane took me under her wing; she knows the army is a boys' world. She has to fight and perform twice as hard as the men under her because she is a woman. She feels she must exceed what's expected of a male to make a name for herself here. She doesn't have to, but she makes it her personal mission to bring us home alive. I trust her with my life, we all do…"

* * *

><p>"What is this all about?" Jane's voice echoed as it bounced off the dull concrete walls of the room they were in. Fidgeting with the scars on her hands, she watched as the two soldiers conversed amongst themselves peeking at her every once in a while. After a few minutes of just sitting, the door opened and in stepped an army officer, much higher ranking than Jane, she could tell by his uniform.<p>

"Lieutenant Rizzoli, Colonel Lee Johnson. We just have a few questions for you." He took a seat across from her, staring her in the eye as he addressed her, intending on intimidating her with the glare of his cold blue eyes, Jane stared back unchallenged.

"No one has told me anything. I'm willing to cooperate if you can please tell me what this is about?"

The wrinkles in Johnson's forehead tighten as he glares at the brunette in front of him. He was never an avid supporter of women in the military.

"It has been alleged that you may be engaged in a relationship of a homosexual nature," the words leaving his mouth as if they were filthy poison. Jane was taken aback by the accusation. Trying to not to show any emotion, she cleared her throat and folded her hands on the table in front of her. She knows there is no way anyone could have known about Maura and she.

"And who made this allegation?"

"That can't be released. Rizzoli, if the allegations are false then you have nothing to worry about. However, if they are true and it turns out you are a filthy dyke I will have no sympathy for you in court. Women don't belong in the army, especially those who can't tell the difference between a vagina and a dick." He spews getting up from the table and leaving the room. Jane sat astonished that he spoke to her and passed judgment based on the word of someone else. He had no idea who she was yet he hated her because he thought she was gay. She really needed to find out who knew about Maura and reported her.

Olivia and Frankie jumped up the when they saw Jane walk into the tent. Frankie immediately greeted his sister with a hug.

"Are you okay? How did it go?" Olivia asked. Jane held her head indicating a headache as she took a seat on the bed.

"Liv, they know." She whispered hoarsely.

"What do you mean they know? How could they know, Frankie and I haven't said a word to anyone?"

"Yeah, sis. We'd never tell anyone."

"I don't know how they found out but they know. Some asshole, Colonel Johnson, threatens me saying if it were true that I was a filthy dyke then he would have no sympathy for me in court." Jane explained as she looked through her bag for the bottle of Tylenol she knew she had.

"He said that to you? I oughta go kick his ass." Frankie threatened, his Boston accent shining though for just a moment.

"Calm down Frankie. Don't go getting yourself into trouble over me. Can you just do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

Jane walked over to the bed, dropping to her knees. She reaches under her bed and grabs an encyclopedia. She hands it to her brother.

"Inside are all the letters Maura ever wrote me, I need you to burn these."

Frankie opens the book and finds that it's hollow. He runs his fingers through the large pile of folded letters.

"Jane, there's got to be over a hundred letters here, I'm not gonna burn these."

"Frankie, you have to. They'll come looking for something incriminating against me to prove I'm gay. If Johnson or anyone else found them, they'll have reason to discharge me." Frankie looked hesitantly over at Olivia who shook her head. "She's right Frankie. Do it later tonight." She suggests.

Frankie looks at his sister. Still hesitant, he agrees, "Alright, I'll do it." Jane gets back to her feet and hugs him.

"Thank you."

Olivia looks to her best friend once again.

"This seems serious. Don't you think you should get a lawyer?"

"I was thinking that on my way back here. I don't want a civilian attorney." Jane says as she pops the small caplets in her mouth and washes them down with what's left in her canteen.

"Yeah, that's smart. By hiring one you're just admitting you're guilty. Well who do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I was thinking of contacting an old army buddy of mine, Lindsey Porter. He should be able to help me."

* * *

><p>"Long time, no see Janie, how's it going?" Porter asked motioning for her to take a seat. Jane pushed her fallen hair out of her face trying to figure out exactly how she was going to tell him of her current situation.<p>

"I'm alright, how about you? Didn't you get married a few years ago?" He chuckled, his eyes wrinkling at the corners expressing his aging self.

"Yeah," he turns one of the picture frames on his desk around to face her, "Her name's Emily…and that little one is Elizabeth." Jane smiles brightly at the family portrait.

"Your family is beautiful. You're very lucky. How's the army been treating you?"

"I have no complaints. However I can't say the same for you. I hear you need an attorney."

"Yeah, my case file should have been faxed over here; have you gotten around to reading it?"

"No I haven't. Do you care to fill me in?"

Jane nervously ran a finger over the scar on her right hand.

"I think you should read it for yourself."

Porter chuckles again as he opens the manila folder. There was silence in the room as he read the file. He looks up at her with a displeasing frown.

"I can't help you."

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Jane questioned angrily.

"I can't help you. You're being investigated by the Army for homosexual conduct. This case would be impossible to win." He explains in a callous tone.

"You're an attorney; it's your job to help me. Now explain to me why this case is impossible to win."

"Because, with cases like this, the accusations are usually true. I won't take on a case like this knowing I'm going to lose."

"You have very little faith in me. I thought you were my friend? I really need your help…I don't want to leave the service." She pleads.

"Well I guess you should have thought of that before you decided to become a lesbian." He replied harshly.

Jane looks at him in disbelief finding it nearly impossible to contain her anger.

"How dare you say that to me! You and I graduated side by side from West Point and you have the nerve to look down on me telling me this is my fault? I decided to leave my family to join the service; I decided to sacrifice my life for my country; I decided not to leave behind a wounded soldier, carrying him 20 miles to safety with a hole in my shoulder and I decided to let a group of Iraqi extremists take me instead of a private under my command as a hostage, but I DID NOT chose to fall in love with a woman and I definitely did not chose to be a lesbian. Now before you question whether or not I am loyal to my country and the army, remember it was me who carried you those twenty miles." Jane got up from the chair and left the office without waiting for a response.

* * *

><p>Frankie poured the last bit of gasoline on the letters watching the yellow liquid drench the papers. He picks up one of them; it was worn and folded into fours. Thinking Jane probably carried it around with her, he opened it. It was dated for late 2000; remembering that his sister hadn't graduated until 2001, he assumed this was written while Jane was still at West Point.<p>

_**Jane,**_

_**I received your letter. Actually, I got it a few weeks ago; I just didn't know what to say. You love me? I don't know if I'm ready for that type of relationship with you. However, I don't want you to interpret that as I don't want to be with you. I know we've known each other for a little over a month, but I can't help these feelings I'm having. I don't know how to explain the flutter I get in my stomach whenever I see you and the extra release of dopamine whenever I speak your name. Is it love, Jane? I've never experienced this before; I don't know what to do or say... Are you willing to show me how to love, how to be in love? **_

Frankie looked up at the dark sky frustrated that his sister is being prosecuted for being with a woman that she was obviously in love with. He wished he had someone like Maura who loved him this deeply and passionately except he wouldn't be kicked out of the army for kissing her. Folding up the piece of paper once again, he tucked it away in his back pocket, knowing Jane wasn't ready to throw it away just yet. Lighting a match, he dropped it onto the several sheets of paper watching them as the flame grew atop them, smoldering them until nothing remained.

* * *

><p>Jane lay on her bed thinking about nothing, her mind completely blank. She was still pissed at Porter and felt her case was a lost cause.<p>

"Jane." She looked up and saw Lindsey standing at the front of her tent.

"What are you doing here?" she asks cruelly, sitting up immediately.

"I came here to say I would represent you."

"I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me and I definitely don't need your damn sympathy. I'll hire a civilian attorney."

"Jane, I came here because I know you're meant to be in the army. Forget what I said earlier, who you sleep with is none of my business, just let me help you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I owe you my life. Not many soldiers would have done what you did and this army needs people like you."

Jane was silent for a few minutes trying to decide if she really could trust him.

"Even if I wanted you as my lawyer, you said so yourself, my case is impossible to win."

"That may be the case for other soldiers but you're not a regular soldier, Jane. You've proven that time and time again."

"…Well what are going to do? My case should be approaching in a few weeks."

Lindsey reached down and placed a hand on Jane's knee to reassure her.

"Jane, I'm going to try everything I can to keep you here. However, I can't stop them from classifying you under Section 8. Do you understand what that means for you?"

Jane looked at him, a mixture of disappointment and happiness plaguing her eyes.

"Yes I understand. I'm going home…"

* * *

><p>As always, review.<p> 


	3. Protecting the Ones We Love Part 1

The obvious difference was the smell. When the plane landed that was the first thing that Jane noticed. The distinct smell of Boston was very different from the desert of Baghdad. Holding onto her duffel bag, she was escorted by two officers through the terminal to meet her family waiting for her. Angela and Frank had been waiting for several hours anticipating the arrival of their eldest child since they received the phone call that she would be returning home.

"Do you think we should have at least warned Maura?" Angela asked her husband.

"No. Jane asked us not to." He responded continuing to watch for his daughter's pending arrival.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom—"just as she prepared to walk away, Frank grabbed her arm.

"She's here." He spoke barely above a whisper. He was never a crying man, but seeing his daughter entering the terminal in her navy blue arm uniform covered in several army medals.

"Jane!" the loud shriek of her mother brought an immediate smile to her face. She walked over to her parents and hugged Angela.

"Hey ma, hey pop." Frank patted his daughter on the back.

"We're glad you're home." He declared. He ran his hands over the army seal and US pins on her collar and lapel, and was filled with extreme pride at Jane's homecoming; His eyes refused to leave the two soldiers behind her. Angela followed her husband's eyes noticing the two men for the first time.

"Well, let's get you home, everyone's waiting for you…And you straightened your hair! I thought I'd be an old woman before you ever did anything to your hair." Angela pointed out, noticing the straight locks sticking out from under Jane's Beret. Jane laughed as all three Rizzoli's exited the airport.

* * *

><p>"Colonel Korsak, do you care to explain the events of September 17, 2006?" Porter asked. Korsak looked at Porter, and cleared his throat in discomfort. He hated bringing up that day.<p>

"At the time I wasn't a colonel, I was a major and Lt. Rizzoli was under my command. I had been wrestling back and forth with myself over whether or not to let her lead a mission. I finally decided it was time she tried her hand at being in charge. We were securing what appeared to be an abandoned hospital…" As Korsak relayed what happened that day Jane thought back to the events of her capture.

_September 17, 2006_

"_Frost, you, Korsak, and Daniels secure the back. Frankie, you, Bobby, James, and I will look inside. Bobby you're new here, so just stay close to me and keep your eyes and ears open." The private shook his head and followed Jane inside. Jane gripped her gun in her hand trying her hardest to listen for any sound. She signaled for, Frankie, Bobby and James to follow her. Their weapons drawn, the three soldiers followed her into the room to their left. _

_Jane stepped into the room first and spotted a body lying in a pool of blood. They were surrounded by rusting machinery and pools of oil. Jane walked over to the body kneeling down to place a finger within the crook of the corpse's neck. When she didn't feel a pulse, she stood up. Nothing seemed to be out of place yet something about the situation disturbed Jane. She looked around once again. _

"_There's nothing here, Jane" Frankie called out, securing the room once more. Just as he dropped his gun, someone jumped out from behind one of the rusted machines yielding a machine gun. He grabbed Frankie. _

_Jane, Korsak and Frost drew their guns at the masked man. _

"_Drop your weapon!" Jane yelled, her grip on her gun becoming tighter. James, the only fluent Arabic speaker, yelled Jane's command in Arabic. Frankie looked at his sister, screaming for her to shoot. However the assailant was using Frankie as a shield and neither Jane, Bobby, nor James had a clear shot._

"_Shoot him Jane!" The battle going in Jane's head added more pressure to the situation. She had pretty good aim, but now with her brother's life on the line, she found herself unable to pull the trigger. If she missed and accidently killed Frankie, her mother would never forgive her. She always blamed Jane for influencing her brother to sign up for the Army. She refused to have Frankie's death on her hands._

"_He's gonna shoot!" Bobby yelled. Jane shook her head, she couldn't allow her little brother to die right there in front of her. _

"_NO! No…Take me." _

"_What are you doing Jane?" Bobby asked. _

"_I'm protecting my family." She dropped her gun while Bobby, James and Frankie were trying to talk her out of her plan. _

"_Tell him he can have me instead." James didn't want to, but at Jane's insistence he translated. The assailant instructed for her to come closer and to put her hands up in the air. He pushed Frankie forward and immediately grabbed Jane. Jane didn't put up a great fight and allowed the attacker to pull her out of the room." _

"And what happened after that?" Porter asked.

"Jane was taken hostage by the masked terrorist and several of his associates who were waiting outside. When Frost, Daniels and I realized what happened, we ran inside to find that Jane was already gone. "

"How long was Lt. Rizzoli missing?"

"27 days."

"27 days? How can someone, none the less a female soldier, manage to stay alive for nearly a month in enemy captivity?"

Frost looked over at Jane, "I don't know what hell she had to endure during those days but she survived. How she did that? You'll have to ask her yourself."

* * *

><p>Fingers numb from typing for the past several hours, Maura saved and closed the word document. Just as she prepared to check her email a knock at the door startled her. 'Who could be here so late?' she questioned checking the wall clock. It was 11:13 at night and she wasn't expecting any visitors. Although she lived in a remarkably nice neighborhood. She was still wary approaching the door. Peeking out the side window of the door her words caught in her throat.<p>

"Oh my god, Jane!" She exclaimed in surprise. She quickly went to unlock the door, opening with a smile on her face. There was Jane, "Did you miss me?" she asked smiling coyly at her girlfriend as she dropped her duffel bag and grins at Maura. The blonde jumps into her arms. She passionately kissed her, pent up emotion pouring out. "What are you doing here?" she asks breaking the kiss. "We can discuss that later." Jane responds, she kicks the door closed and carried the blonde into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah I know it's been a VERY long time since I've updated but I've been very uninspired. This is a short chapter but hopefully I'll be able to update soon with a more detailed chapter of Jane being taken as a prisoner of war and her reunion with Maura. I based the scene of their reunion on episode eight of season 2. Can you imagine instead of Ian being at the door it's Jane? Well I did and that's where I got the inspiration for their reunion. Trust me I have a lot more planned for this story I just have to get inspired to actually write it. Thanks to everyone who's been patient and stayed loyal to this story.


	4. Reunion

Hey everyone, I'm back. I know I've been gone for a while but here's another update. As always, reviews are welcome. Another note, I know the sequence of this story may be hard to follow so I'll explain. Any part of the story that isn't the actual trial is a flashback leading up to the trial.

* * *

><p><em>September 18, 2006<em>

"_Time for you to wake up." The Iraqi slapped Jane's face several times trying to wake her from her drug induced slumber. Her vision was blurred as her eyes tried to focus on the face in front of her. It didn't take long for her to register where she was. She immediately tried to move but her arms and legs were duct taped to the chair she was in. _

"_What do you want?" she asked, somewhat glad that they spoke English. _

"_Oh, you'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, however, how about you chat with a friend of ours. I'm pretty sure you know him being that he was your former commanding officer." he walked over to the door, opening it. Jane watched as someone stepped through the door. Who she saw left her speechless. _

"_H-Hoyt?"_

"_Yes, Janie it's me." He smirked cockily at her. "How long has it been since we've seen each other? Three years I believe. That's a very long time, I've missed you Janie." He walked over to her, running a hand along her face. She tried to move away but the tape hindered her mobility. _

"_What do you want?" she yelled trying not to let her fear show. _

"_Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Soon a cloth drenched in chloroform covered her mouth and she soon lost consciousness._

* * *

><p>Abruptly, Jane awoke from her sleep to find herself covered in sweat. She'd been dreaming of it again. The sheets on her bed side of the bed were soaked with sweat. How much longer was she going to be haunted with the memories of Hoyt? Pushing the nightmare to the back of her head like she always did, she looked down at Maura who lay in her arms, still asleep.<p>

The rising sun was shining through a opening in the partially closed drapes and Jane sighed softly as she pushed the sheets aside. She slowly got out of the bed, placing a pillow under Maura's head, where her arm had been. She stood and pulled open the drapes, letting the sun in. She crossed the room and stopped before her mirror for a moment. While in Baghdad, there was only one mirror and that was the one inside the Land Rover defender her squad would drive. For the first time she was able to assess how wounded her body actually was. She still had the, now faded, wound from where Hoyt cut her on her neck and on her abdomen was still the long scar of being stabbed by while trying to help Porter. Jane reached up to touch the closed bullet wound on her shoulder. The one scar she was proud of because it earned her medal.

"Babe, come back to bed." Maura whispered, her eyes still closed.

"I'm not tired." Jane responded, turning back to the mirror.

Maura, missing the warmth of the brunette, now found it difficult to go back to sleep. She sat up in bed, watching Jane look at herself in the mirror, laughing silently to herself.

"What's so funny?" Jane asked feigning anger.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you look as if you're a prepubescent girl who's 'discovering' herself for the first time."

"HaHa real funny." Jane turned around and walked over to where the Maura sat on the bed, straddling her legs. "I missed you so much." She whispers, leaning in to kiss the blonde.

"I missed you being here. Kissing you…touching you." The two women allowed their foreheads to touch as they gazed lovingly into the other's eyes.

"Jane?"

"Yes"

"What if Benjamin had been awake when you returned home?" Jane laughed.

"Well I'm glad he wasn't. I would hate for him to have heard some of the things I called out." Maura shoved Jane, "language." She reprimanded

Jane laughed. She reached over and grabbed her discarded t shirt and boxer shorts, slipping them on.

"Speaking of my baby boy, I think I should surprise him." Jane walked down the hallway until she came to the light blue door on her left. She stopped, reaching out to touch the door. It had been so long since she'd seen him that nostalgic memories came flooding back at full force.

"_Jane what are you doing?" Maura questioned, waddling with one hand on her swollen abdomen down the hall to where Jane stood covered in blue pant with a paintbrush in her hand._

_Jane shrugged in indifference. "I'm painting his room." _

"_Yeah, I can see that, but why are you painting his door?"_

"_I grew up in a house with two younger siblings, having to share everything. I want our son to know that this room is his and his only. Besides, it matches the rest of his room" She explained, opening the door to show Maura the work she had done. The walls were painted a powder blue with stenciled stars lining the ceiling. Along the walls were stenciled clouds painted white along with more stars. Finally, written above their son's crib in neatly written cursive is the bible quote: "__For unto us a child is born, to us a son is given—Isaiah 9:6"__ Maura turned to Jane, speechless. "It's beautiful." Jane turned to face Maura, placing a hand on her stomach, "No, you're beautiful."_

Jane, snapping back to reality, quietly opened the door. The little boy was sound asleep. Jane slowly crept over to the 4 year old, kneeling down beside his bed. She watches him sleep for a few minutes, before calling out his name. "Benjamin" the boy stirs but doesn't open his eyes.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to eat breakfast all by myself" he stirred a little more at the sound of the familiar voice. It took a few seconds for it to register before opening his eyes, "Mama?" Jane laughs

"Yeah, buddy, it's me." He jumps up and wraps his arms around Jane, hugging her tightly.

"You're back! Please don't leave again Mama."

"Yeah, we missed you." Both Jane and Ben turned to look at Maura who stood leaning against the door in a silk robe. Jane smiled at Maura lovingly before turning back to their son.

"Is that right, did you miss me Ben?"

He nodded his head anxiously.

"Yup, and look." He opened his mouth pointing to the empty space in front.

"I lost a tooth. See."

Jane asked him if the tooth fairy had visited and he informed her that she gave him 5 dollars because he takes care of his teeth.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Ben jumped into Jane's arms and she carried him into the kitchen, holding Maura's hand.

* * *

><p><em>Jane awoke in a dimly lit room with only a bulb attached to a chain hanging above her head providing light. She looked up at her restrained hands as they hung, bound by chain above her. The sound of water dripping from the ceiling and the occasional scream echoed in her ears. She struggled against the chains but stopped the moment she heard footsteps outside the door. It was Hoyt.<em>

_He walked over to her. _

"_You're awake. Good. Now we can begin." _

Jane watched as her mother drove away before locking the door and taking a seat on the couch. Angela had agreed to keep Ben for the afternoon so that Maura and Jane could have some time alone. Jane sat on the couch, anxiously biting her nails trying to figure out how she would tell Maura of the investigation. Maura came over with two cups of hot coffee, handing one to the brunette. She sat next to Jane, taking a sip of her coffee. Noticing Jane staring blankly into the cup, Maura grew concerned.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

Jane turned to look at Maura and decided to just come out and say it.

"I'm being investigated."

* * *

><p>So there you have it, another chapter. I realized that I'm not really good with sexual scenes so I didn't write one for Maura and Jane, although I implied that it did happen. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. I'm almost finished with chapter 5 so that'll be up soon. How'd you like meeting Ben? I'll go into further detail about that little guy later. I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcomed.<p> 


End file.
